Ángeles y Demonios
by Anngel
Summary: La eterna lucha entre el cielo y el infierno, encarnados en una pareja de enamorados... Si Dios quiere hacernos vivir en este infierno, será que Lucifer quiera darnos el cielo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Ángeles y demonios

_Dio un par de vueltas en aquella gran biblioteca, observó las fotografías de la estantería, sus padres… Su hermana y su prima, su mejor amigo Albert y ella, la que resaltaba por sobre cualquier fotografía en medio de aquella habitación, su amada esposa y la que sería madre de sus hijos. No se explicaba cómo era que la amaba tanto, si a primera vista fue una mujer pecosa y que lo sacaba de sus casillas, tal vez fue eso… Aquella sutil diferencia con el resto de las vacías mujeres. Sonó su móvil – __**Si querida, te estoy esperando en la biblioteca – **__Mientras que esperaba a la rubia, se fijó en un manojo de hojas que decía en la portada – __**Ensayo… La caía del Ángel – **__repasó las letras y leyó concienzudamente._

_Isaías 14:12-15 y Ezequiel 28:1-19_

___…Satán, entonces llamado Lucifer, era un ser sin pecado y justo. El registro habla de la integridad y justicia originales del gran arcángel con estas palabras, "Perfecto eras en todos tus caminos desde el día que fuiste criado, hasta que se halló en ti maldad" (Ezequiel 28:15). _

_Es difícil comprender que esta criatura malvada, ahora el archienemigo de Dios y del hombre, en un tiempo fue un ser santo, y guardián del trono de Dios. Que él fue un objeto de la confianza divina, un arcángel a quien se le confió una gran autoridad, y que por un tiempo descargó sus deberes sin falta alguna y en obediencia perfecta a Dios. Que, lejos de ser un adversario de Dios, él era "querubín grande, cubridor" (Ezequiel 28:14), cuyos hechos y conducta estaban por encima de toda sospecha, y que gozaba de la confianza de Dios a tal grado que el cuidado del cielo estaba confiado en sus manos._

_**La Caída**_

_Entonces, cómo sucedió que este poderoso arcángel, Lucifer, hijo de la mañana, cayera de su posición exaltada a las profundidades de la depravación para convertirse en el príncipe de las tinieblas. Lucifer era la perfección de la belleza. Poseía una personalidad y encanto que arrebata la admiración de la hueste del cielo. No es raro para aquellos que están dotados de una belleza excepcional que adquieran un deseo desordenado por la admiración de los otros. Lucifer, aun cuando era de la orden angelical, no era una excepción a esta debilidad. Ezequiel 28:17 declara, "Enaltecióse tu corazón a causa de tu hermosura". El registro indica que en el curso de los acontecimientos, "Lucifer desarrolló un narcicismo extraño. Poco a poco, él permitió que el centro de su universo variara de Dios a él. Él no lo hubiera admitido, empero en verdad se estaba efectuando un cambio en su carácter de un portento siniestro y aterrador._

__**_Corrompido _**

_Lucifer poseía dones raros. Había sido dotado con gran sabiduría y conocimiento, y a él se le confiaron muchos de los secretos de la creación. Por razón de estos dones y habilidades singulares, Dios lo había exaltado a la posición de virrey sobre Su creación. En esta posición clave, se le permitió a Lucifer, con su sabiduría e inteligencia superior, tener un conocimiento profundo de los misterios del universo. Pero hay un reino en el cual están involucrados los propósitos eternos de Dios —y al cual se puede entrar solamente por una fe y confianza reverentes. Solamente Dios conoce el fin desde el principio (Hechos 15:18). El, cerno Creador, es el Juez de lo que es sabio y justo (Génesis 18:25). Lucifer, cegado por la ambición, escogió poner en duda la sabiduría de la voluntad divina, y al hacerlo, cometió un error funesto y trágico._

_Lo que había en la voluntad de Dios que había llegado a ser desagradable a Lucifer, La razón no queda escondido. Se nos dice expresamente que Satán intentó ensalzar su solio "en lo alto junto a las estrellas de Dios" a fin de ser "semejante al Altísimo" (Isaías 14:12-14). Pero Dios, en Su plan eterno había reservado este ensalzamiento, no para Lucifer, sino para Cristo. Le ha sido dado a Cristo solamente sentarse con el Padre en Su trono (Apocalipsis 3:21). Lucifer, aun cuando era virrey, el arcángel principal y el querubín ungido, tendría una posición inferior a Cristo. Cuando se hizo evidente a Lucifer que no iba a tener la posición suprema, él vio sus ambiciones frustradas. Fue esto lo que resultó en su rebelión. Parecerá extraño que un ser creado pudiera desarrollar tal pasión para un auto ensalzamiento, pero el caso no es más extraño que el de algunas personas hoy en día quienes, por razón de una ambición personal desmedida, siguen adelante imprudente mente en su propia voluntad a un destino similar al de Lucifer._

_Era un documento interesante, ¿Quién lo habría dejado aquí?, Candy estaría de vuelta a las pistas literarias, pero el documento no tenía nombre… Era extraño._

_**La Rebelión**_

_Hasta ese momento, Lucifer había desempeñado sus deberes sin culpa alguna y sin falta. No había razón para que hiciera él de otra manera. Espero la hora había llegado cuando la rebelión nació en su corazón. Aun cuando Dios le había dado todo menos el trono, Lucifer no estaba satisfecho. El sueño de un reino universal, en el cual él tuviera el poder supremo, agitó una ambición inquieta en su interior. Aparentemente no hizo intento alguno para reprender este espíritu impío de auto exaltación, sino que le dio pleno estímulo. La semilla malvada del orgullo, permitida en su enraizamiento, continuó creciendo. Al final le produjo una cosecha de miseria y aflicción para sí, y para aquellos que lo siguieron, que solamente el Ser Infinito puede amillarar en toda su extensión (la. Timoteo 3:6)._

_La historia de la auto exaltación, rebelión y caída subsecuente de Lucifer es relatada en lenguaje breve pero claro en Isaías 14:12-14: "¡Cómo caíste del cielo, oh Lucero, hijo de la mañana! momento que el plan era de una naturaleza tan asombrosa que estremeció hasta a los ángeles fieles.___

_Cortado fuiste por tierra, tú que debilitabas las gentes. Tu que decías en tu corazón: Subiré al cielo, en lo alto junto a las estrellas de Dios ensalzaré mi solio, y en el monte del testimonio me sentaré, a los lados del aquilón; sobre las al turas de las nubes subiré, y seré semejante al! Altísimo."_

**_Derrocar a Dios._**

_Tomemos nota ahora del plan de Satanás para elevar su trono arriba del de Dios, y las razones por las cuales él creía que tendría éxito. Porque es evidente que debe haber tenido alguna razón, porque ni siquiera hubiera intentado algo en lo que no tenía esperanza de triunfar.__Sabemos que Dios le había dado a Lucifer el poder y autoridad, como virrey sobre Su creación. Era su responsabilidad haber guardado los intereses del reino de Dios y de haber estado alerta centra cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en peligro su seguridad. ¡Ay! que Lucifer haya sido infiel a la confianza que se le otorgó, y así llegar a ser el architraidor de todos los tiempos._

_El alcance del poder de Lucifer, en relación aún con los más poderosos de otros seres celestiales, queda sugerido en Judas 9, en donde se nos dice que Miguel, el gran arcángel, "no se atrevió a usar de juicio de maldición contra él". Esto indicaría que el poder de Lucifer era superior al de todos los otros seres creados._

_"Concedido que Lucifer tenía poder sobre todo otro ser creado, creía él que su poder era suficiente para conducir victoriosamente una rebelión contra Dios, A menos que creyera esto, cómo podía él esperar triunfar en su rebelión"_

_Se encuentra un indicie a la respuesta de esta interrogación en un estudio de las Escrituras. El plan de Dios ha designado que la administración de Su gobierno se ejecutara por seres creados. Es de notarse que cuando se rebeló Lucifer, y aunque este evento era el más decisivo en la historia del universo, Dios no descendió de Su trono para acometerlo personalmente en batalla. El haberlo hecho hubiera derrotado todo Su plan para el gobierno del universo. Se nos hace entender por las Escrituras que la tarea del combate real con Satán ha sido delegado específicamente a los seres creados. Por eso se ha escrito, "Miguel y sus ángeles lidiaban contra el dragón; y lidiaba el dragón y sus ángeles" (Apocalipsis 12:7). Toda la historia de la revelación divina refleja el hecho de que Dios centró y gobierna el universo creado a través de la instrumentalidad. Hasta donde ha sido revelado, Dios obra en el reino creado solamente a través de un agente. Este agente puede ser un ángel, un ser humano, o Jesucristo, el mismo Dios-hombre._

_Lo que se enseña evidentemente en las Escrituras, es que la derrota física y moral de Satán requiere una preponderancia de potencia, tanto física como moral, que esté a la disposición de aquellas personas que son fieles a Dios. El acto de rebelión de Lucifer no disminuyó su poder excepto en el sentido moral. Él había sido hecho custodio de los secretos del universo y ahora se proponía emplear este conocimiento en una conspiración tenebrosa para destronar a Dios.___

_Este es uno de los capítulos más revela dores de la Biblia. Nos muestra algo de la naturaleza de las cosas que pasan en el mundo no visto. En este caso un príncipe de Satán, de alto rango, realmente pudo resistir al ángel de Dios durante veintiún días, durante cuyo tiempo se evitó que el mensajero angelical cumpliera una misión importante delegada a él por Dios. No fue sino hasta que llegaron refuerzos en la persona del arcángel Miguel, que los poderes de las tinieblas se vieron obligados a retirarse de su esfuerzo prolongado y desesperado para frustrar el decreto divino. Este pasaje notable de las Escrituras obviamente enseña que sólo cuando hay una preponderancia de fuerza en favor de los ángeles fieles a Dios, que las legiones de Satán son obligadas a ceder la victoria (Daniel 10:12-13).___

_Es evidente que en el plan original de Satán, él pensó obtener la lealtad de la mayoría de los ángeles del cielo, y así estar en una posición para vencer a aquellos que pudieran persistir en su fidelidad a Dios. Así él despojaría a Dios de los medios que Él había designado para controlar y gobernar las fuerzas de la creación. Satán entonces podía proceder sin ser molestado al establecimiento de su propio reino._

__**_La Raza Humana_**__

_Lucifer y sus ángeles, después de haber sido expulsados del cielo a los lugares celestiales (o intermedios), urdieron planes para continuar la rebelión. La estrategia global era la de forzar el extravío del plan de Dios. Pero, no siendo omnisciente, Satán tenía que esperar y ver los pasos que Dios daría. En cualquier forma en que Dios se moviera, Satán planeaba dar una con-tramovida._

_La siguiente movida de Dios pronto fue evidente. La defección de Lucifer y sus ángeles había dejado un hueco en las filas del cielo. Ahora, Dios siendo Dios, Él no puede cambiar de un curso que ha escogido. "Porque Yo Jehová, no me mudo" (Malaquías 3:6). Dios tiene un propósito para toda criatura que Él ha creado. Si ellos cumplen ese propósito, bien. No obstante, si no cumplen la voluntad de Dios, el propósito divina debe ser logrado. Aun cuando Lucifer y sus ángeles rehusaron llevar a cabo el propósito de Dios en su creación, el Señor no tenía intención alguna de permitir que Sus propósitos fueran frustrados. El levantaría a otros que tomaran el lugar de aquellos que se rebelaron. Lucifer había sido hecho virrey sobre la creación de Dios. Ahora Dios se propuso crear una nueva raza para cumplir el propósito en el cual habían fallado el diablo y sus seguidores. Dios le dijo al hombre cuando lo creó, "Fructificad y multiplicad, y henchid la tierra" (Génesis 1:28). "Henchid" (en- hebreo) significa llenar nuevamente, indicando que el hombre tomaría el lugar de una raza previa. En la misma forma se le ordenó a Noé, "Fructificad, y multiplicad, y henchid la tierra" que había quedado vacía por el diluvio (Génesis 9:1). Así como Satán tuvo una vez el dominio en el Edén (Ezequiel 28:13), así Dios crearía una nueva raza de seres en Su propia imagen, y los colocaría en el Edén. Así como Satán una vez tuvo dominio sobre la creación de Dios, así Dios le daría al hombre la tierra renovada (Génesis 1:26-28)._

**_La tierra, la nueva Guerra._**

_Aunque la rebelión de Satán estaba condenada de antemano al fracaso, no obstante había un camino largo por delante antes de que las heridas ocasionadas por ella estarían todas sanadas. El primer paso hacia la restauración de lo que se había perdido en la catástrofe ocasionada por Satán, fué dado cuando Dios se puso a crear una nueva raza que tomara el lugar de aquellos que se habían rebelado contra Él._

___Habiendo recibido Satán permiso para probar su punto, que ningún hombre servía a Dios excepto por aquellas cosas que el hombre pudiera obtener de Él, empezó su papel infame de "acusador de nuestros hermanos... el cual los acusaba delante de nuestro Dios día y noche" (Apocalipsis 12:10). La estrategia de Satán era de demostrar que esta nueva raza que Dios estaba levantando, cuando estuviera sujeta a la tentación, también caería. Al ejecutar esto, él justificaría su propia rebelión, y al mismo tiempo frustraría el plan de Dios. Sin embargo, para tener éxito, tendría que lograr apartar a toda la raza de Dios. No debería quedar ni uno solo para justificar Su sabiduría y providencia. Satanás tendría que corromper la tierra hasta que no quedará "si miente justa" para transmitir la fe en Dios a una generación sucesora. Si ello llegaba a acontecer él sabía que Dios tendría que destruir la tierra, como en realidad El demolería las ciudades malvadas de Sodoma y Gomorra cuando salió el último de los justos de ellas._

_Ahora, debe entenderse que Dios nunca ha afirmado que todos escogerían servirle. Al hacer el hombre un agente libre Él le dio el poder de elección, y eso implica habilidad dé preferir estar en contra de Él. Pero Dios si sostenía que siempre permanecerían unas "reliquias justas" que le servirían, sin importar tribulación, tentación, o sufrimiento. Que al final habría un número total de personas fieles, "una gran compañía, la cual ninguno podía contar" (Apocalipsis 7:9), que le seguirían por todo el trayecto y que serían hechos aptos para el lugar que Dios antes había apartado para los ángeles que se habían revelado._

___Así comenzó el drama de Satán contra el hombre._

_**¿Qué lees querido? – **__La Rubia ingresaba a la biblioteca, mientras que el castaño estaba concentrado en aquella lectura – __**No sé… Pensé que era tuyo – **__le mostró el manuscrito que estaba entre sus manos – __**Ahh eso, llegó ayer en un sobre, que decía Familia Grandchester, pero no logré saber de dónde provenía – **__el castaño la observó con una sonrisa en los labios, aquello no importaba ahora, la tomó por la cintura y la besó de forma apasionada – __**Eres mi mayor obsesión – **__Fue cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón, que lo dejó su aire, se quedó quieto – __**Terry que pasa – **__preguntó la rubia aun riendo por el beso apasionado – __**Candy – **__Alcanzó a decir cuando cayó al suelo desmayado, sin signos vitales – __**¡Terry!.**___

_**Aquí está el epilogo prometido… Ya están avanzados los capítulos de esta historia y la que publiqué en la tarde… La Trampa.**_

_**Liz – u.u Lamento no haber cumplido con tus expectativas… Si tienes alguna sugerencia para un segundo Epilogo… Cuéntame para llegar a satisfacer tu imaginación**____**. La verdad… Creo que haré una segunda parte… Ese par de vampiros me gustan y más en su esencia sádica.**_

_**Gracias a los demás rew… Y estaré contestando prontamente **_____

_**By Anngel**_


	2. Coincidencia o Destino

**Coincidencia o Destino **

_**Ángeles y demonios**_

**Es necesario que entre a pabellón ahora** – La rubia conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera **- Pero si la cirugía había sido programada para mañana... Pero aún no hay un corazón compatible** - Frente a ella vio una luz blanca que la distrajo - _**Es tu hora**__ - _en su mente divagó unos momentos - **Mi hora**.

**Doctor ha llegado un donante** - Un hombre de rostro pálido estaba recostado en la cama, conectado a un respirador mecánico, el cual le permitía seguir con vida mientras encontraban un donante compatible. Levantó su mano con la poca energía que le permitía su estado - **Terry tranquilo, ella llegará en cualquier momento **- El doctor le intentó tranquilizar, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, entró otra enfermera que llamo al médico afuera, mientras que la que acompañaba a demacrado hombre le explicaba lo que seguía -**Bien señor, hay que prepáralo para la cirugía, hemos encontrado un donante efectivo.**

Luego de doce largas horas en el quirófano, la operación había sido un éxito, Terry Grandchestar era un luchador y ganador por excelencia, se había sobrepuesto a muchos desastres en su vida, era dueño de una gran empresa multinacional, nació en una cuna humilde, pero las enseñanzas de sus padres Eleonor y Richard lo habían hecho un hombre de éxito sin duda.

Por otro lado estaba su esposa Candy White, que había sido su soporte más importante desde la universidad, donde se conocieron en la fiesta de aniversario de la misma, ella de la carrera de enfermería y él de la ingeniería. Había sido un clic, amor a primera vista, un par de citas, un beso y en menos de un año matrimonio. Luego de eso se habían sobrevenido tiempos muy complicados, pero los habían logrado solucionar y salir victorioso… Esta no había sido la excepción. Juntos por siempre, esa promesa sería cumplida aunque el cielo y el infierno se interpusieran.

**Porque estoy aquí** - la mujer observó a su alrededor, era todo paz, tranquilidad y armonía - _**porque era tu hora **__-_ agachó - **Me quedaba tanto por hacer** - calló derrotada - **Quería vivir, seguir amando** - de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas **- **_**Ten fe, lo podrás hacer, además tu muerte tenía un gran propósito**__ - _Por un momento recordó los exámenes de que le habían realizado a su marido **- Entonces mi corazón lo tiene él** - la pregunta no fue respondida, porque unas grandes puertas de color plateadas se abrieron de par en par, un poco por curiosidad, un poco por resignación caminó entre ellas, para perderse en un hermoso jardín de flores.

Luego de operación, la recuperación había sido larga, días en los cuales había pasado en cama y prácticamente durmiendo, a ratos sentía la presencia de su esposa, así que no se había preocupado demasiado sobre aquello. Cuando recuperó por completo la conciencia y los días comenzaron a pasar, la ausencia de Candice se hizo notoria - **Albert, porque Candy no ha venido** - Fue la pregunta a quema ropa lanzó el castaño - **Candy... Bueno... Ella** - Entró una pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules - **Candy está haciendo tu trabajo, así que mejórate pronto** - Era la pequeña Karen, su prima y único familiar vivo que le quedaba, novia de su mejor amigo Albert Andry - **¿Cómo no amarla?** - El castaño suspiró y su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de su amada. Mientras que ambos jóvenes en la habitación se miraban con un poco de culpa en los ojos.

Era de tarde y las nubes rojas del cielo eran el panorama perfecto para relajarse, encendió la tv, ya era mucho el tiempo que había estado desconectado del mundo que lo rodeaba, sabía que su empresa estaba bien, por los dichos de Karen y Albert, pero que era del mundo en estos días que estuvo inconsciente -_**Durante esta tarde se realizan los funerales de la Esposa del connotado empresario Terrence Grandchester, el cual se encuentra hospitalizado por un trasplante de corazón. Su esposa Candice Withe, murió hace apenas una semana y tomó la determinación en su último respiro de vida que su órgano fuera trasplantado a su esposo**_- No podía creer lo que escuchaba de la televisión, estaba en shock. Aquella situación coincidió con que Albert ingresaba por la puerta de la habitación con un ramo de flores **- Terry, mira lo que te envió Candy **- los ojos de Terrence eran oscuros y sin vida, le apuntó a su amigo la televisión, donde se encontraban las grabaciones de la sepultura de Candy durante la mañana **- ¡No me mientas más, ella está muerta! **- el rubio, quien aún llevaba en las manos el ramos de rosas blanca - **Terry yo...** - empuño sus manos - **¡Sal de aquí... No vengan por aquí ni tú, ni Karen!** - el hombre salió raudo, sabía que en situaciones graves la única que amainaba la furia del castaño era Candy y cuando eso no pasaba era mejor huir, la situación era comprensible, recordó.

_Candy llegó moribunda al hospital, Karen y el corrieron a su encuentro - __**Candy**__ - los paramédicos que estaban a su costado le entregaron una nota a los jóvenes - __**Ella está muerta, pero al lado de su cuerpo encontramos esto**__ - Una nota, con rastros de sangre decía - __**Es mi destino... Quiero que mi corazón sea de Terry... No le digan nada hasta que se recupere...**__ - Nada más estaba escrito en la hoja, es como si su vida se hubiera extinguido en aquellos momentos - __**Albert... Terry **__- abrazó a su novia - __**Es la voluntad de Candy, hizo algo por la vida de aquella persona que amó con todo el corazón **__- La pelirroja se abrazó más fuerte - __**El no querrá vivir. **_

_**2 Meses después **_

El automóvil se detuvo, esperó ver el tren pasar y que las luces de advertencia se apagaran, para continuar por el camino que cruzaba la línea ferroviaria, una lagrima se derramó por su mejilla, el pecho dolía y su respiración era entre cortada.

La lluvia caía fuerte y pegaba en el parabrisas del automóvil que recorría las carreteras de aquella zona. Observó por el retrovisor el camino que había recorrido y se fijó en las gotas una vez más. Marcaba la aguja de la velocidad 160 y en una curva perdió el control, el pavimento resbaladizo llevó al vehículo a dar contra la baranda de contención, giró un par de veces y calló en un pequeño barranco.

La luz del día comenzó irradiando calor, el cielo tras la lluvia reflejaba colores cálidos y acogedores, un celeste con mezclas azules y amarillas que agradaban a la vista. La vegetación con el rocío del alba se erguía en el bello paisaje que ahora era la morada de un Ferrari rojo y el cuerpo de un hombre que yacía inconsciente. En sus sueños rememoraba tiempos mejores.

_"__**Contigo me siento bien... Ya no recuerdo el pasado... Eres un milagro**__ - tomó su rostro y beso aquellos hermosos labios, para luego fundirse en un abrazo"_

Se despertó con aquella vista **- ¿Porque?, ¿Porque?** - fue la única pregunta que se formuló, mientras levantaba su cabeza y se daba cuenta que por una maldita suerte estaba vivo, observó a su alrededor, verdaderamente maldita suerte, una desviación de 5 cm en su trayectoria y una parte de la carrocería que rompió el parabrisas, habría acabado con su pobre y maldita existencia.

**Porque hiciste algo tan riesgoso** - Karen se lanzó sobre su regazo - **fue un accidente** - aunque el mismo lo repitiera una y otra vez, sabía perfectamente que no lo había sido, el mismo fue a aquella carretera y corrió con el acelerador apretando hasta el fondo, con el fin de morir en el acto, pero algo había, algo lo protegía... Quería pensar que era fortuna, pero desde el rincón del cuarto lo miraba con cara de frustración una mujer de vestido blanco, risos y un par de alas que le daban el aspecto que siempre tuvo **- Por favor déjenme solo** - Albert y Karen salieron de la habitación - _**Se suponía que**__ - _El hombre se recostó y cerró los ojos **- **_**No me ignores, sé que puedes verme... Escucharme**__ - _el hombre siguió ignorando - _**Yo estaba condenada a muerte, fue la forma que tuvo de darte una nueva oportunidad de vivir, de que seas tan feliz como yo lo fui junto a ti todo este tiempo**__ - _El hombre en la cama lloraba de forma silenciosa, ella había sido su mejor anestesia, la conoció cuando perdió a sus padres en un accidente, dejando a su pequeña hermana sola y prima a su cargo, meses después su hermana era diagnosticada de cáncer terminal sin esperanzas de vida... Pero ella había estado ahí, había sido un milagro, gracias a ella se sobrepuso a su pasado.

Cada mañana era cálida y las noches sus cuerpos tibios reposaban juntos a la luz de la luna. Las pocas veces que discutían, él volvía una y otra vez hasta conseguir besar esos labios que saciaban su sed, todo al final era mejor, despertaba con ganas de ser mejor, solo por aquella mujer que tenía a su lado _**- Por favor... Aun duele **_- Las palabras del ángel se volvieron dagas que atravesaron por segunda vez el cuerpo destrozado del joven - **No digas nada, no hables más... Eras tú la que me ayudaba a ganar las guerras, eras tú la que me daba fuerzas para conseguir lo que me proponía, eras tú por la que me levantaba cada mañana... Y ahora que... Pasan las horas y al llegar a nuestra casa al final del día, no tengo un final feliz... Ya no puedo esconderme cada viernes de la soledad, porqué sé que el fin de semana no estarás ahí para hacer el amor conmigo... Un recuerdo, una voz y ahora hablas en mis silencios...** - La joven de alas se acercó al hombre en la cama, observando desde arriba, dejó caer sus lágrimas y desapareció – **No sé si Dios lo habrá hecho porque no me quiere ver feliz...**

Espero a la noche, cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto, se sentó en la cama y sintió la calidez, sabía que la muerte por un sacrificio significaba ser parte de la gracia de Dios y que la muerte por su lado era la sentencia a ser esclavo del demonio y al sufrimiento eterno. Caminó por el pasillo central del hospital, se había despojado de todo aquello que lo ataba a esta vida.

Al llegar a la azotea se sacó el anillo que los unió en vida, que irónico - **Hasta que la muerte los separe** - dijo en voz alta mientras besaba el anillo y lo lanzaba al vacío - _**No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas**__ - _el ángel una vez más le susurraba al oído que no hiciera tal cosa, tal cual lo hizo el día anterior en la carretera - **Pero prefiero ser un demonio que acose a un ángel, que un hombre que está muerto en vida** - se lanzó al vacío, mientras el viento rozaba su cuerpo volvió a sentir paz y la calidez de los brazos de su ángel, quien lo acompaño en la caída.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el desierto, la arena caliente tocaba sus pies y el calor le comenzaba a secar la boca - **Que te parece tu propio infierno** - el joven muchacho observó al cielo, la voz venia de todos lados - **Más agradable de lo que pensé** - las carcajadas no se dejaron esperar **- me agradas muchacho, me agradas, tu alma está tan torturada que no necesito seguir haciéndolo... ¿te parece que hagamos un pacto?** - el joven lo pensó un momento y pensó sus opciones - **si no acepto el pacto ¿que pasara?** - la briza lo golpeó fuertemente y lo arrojó al suelo - **nada que no se pueda controlar, vagarás eternamente en tu desierto, reviviendo una y mil veces la muerte de tus seres queridos **- tocó su cabeza, no quería ver la muerte de sus padres, no quería revivir la agonía de su hermana, ni mucho menos la cara de dolor de su esposa, antes de que el entrara a pabellón **- y de que se trata el pacto** - se sentó en la arena por un momento - **Volverás a la tierra, serás uno de mis emisarios, es necesario que hagas algunos ajustes allá en la tierra, cosas simples no sé... Tentar o incitar, por ser tan bueno solo te encargaré casos de gente que tienen su alma corrompida y que de alguna forma ya tienen un pie acá ¿te parece? -** lo pensó un momento - **Dime algo... Ya que todo lo sabes** - la voz dudó - **que quieres saber** - miró su mano y aún estaba ahí el anillo - **Por qué mi vida fue así** - agachó su cabeza y la voz se demoró en contestar **- Todo lo entenderás a su tiempo, por ahora eres uno de mis demonios favoritos.**

_**Ya niñas… 2 capitulo al aire… Gracias por comentarios y por sus favoritos.**_

_**By Anngel**_


	3. Los Sueños del Ángel

**Los Sueños del ángel**

_**Ángeles y demonios**_

Ahí estaba en brazos con pequeño sol, el niño no tenía culpa de haber nacido en este mundo, una supuesta madre gritando que me llevará a la "cosa infame" que protegía y la Doctora Elroy aplicando una anestesia a la paciente - **Candy saca de aquí al niño y comunica a los familiares la situación** - la rubia salió de la habitación con tristeza en la mirada, se suponía que la transferencia a aquella área del hospital era un respiro, no un nuevo caos.

Se comunicó con el padre de la joven y este se negó a asistir al hospital, indicando que su hija era una maldita y que la odiaba. En la ficha de pacientes no había ninguna otra referencia. ¿Ahora a quien le avisaría del estado de la joven?, y peor aún ¿a dónde iría a parar el pequeño?, fijó su vista los documentos e inconscientemente tocó su vientre... Verdaderamente este mundo se había vuelto sucio y desalmado.

Luego de haber visto morir a Terrence con una sonrisa en la mirada, sus superiores le habían de vuelto a la tierra, mientras se decidía su situación. Llevaba su mismo nombre y su profesión, pero los recuerdos de las personas que la rodeaban ya no estaban... Ella era una más, querida como siempre, pero una más... Tampoco estaba Terrence y tenía prohibido encariñarse con cualquier criatura, pese a que Dios amaba a la humanidad, los ángeles tenían una misión y a menudo el cariño por las personas interfería en su noble y desinteresada labor. Terminó su turno y se dirigió al pequeño departamento donde ahora vivía, en el centro de la ciudad, pero con una vista envidiable desde el piso 22. Abrió las cortinas para ver el ocaso naranja con matices azules, era pleno verano, así que ni una pequeña nube cubría el hermoso espectáculo, fue a la cocina por un café, el día de hoy lo necesitaba con urgencia, al beber el primer trago no pudo evitar recordar.

_**Candy... Quiero tener hijos**__ - El castaño la observaba con aquellos ojos penetrantes y con esa sonrisa que no podía evitar amar - __**Sabes que esa mirada es un chantaje**__ - Terry rio -__** Sé que te derrites por mi pecosa **__– lo observó con el rabillo del ojo - __**Si, el verano está muy caluroso**__ - La rubia sintió como unos brazos la envolvían desde la espalda y se posaban en su vientre - __**Estoy deseando ver cómo crece esta barriga**__ - ambos suspiraron - __**Entonces hay que ponernos en práctica**__ - Dijo la rubia con cara de malicia y se besaron de forma pasional._

**Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que pasaría después** - la mujer aun sola en aquel departamento mirando el cielo opacar minuto a minuto, por su rostro resbalaban lágrimas, no sabía a ciencia cierta, sí por los recuerdos o por lo ocurrido durante la mañana.

_El día comenzaba normal, llegando a su amado trabajo, al área de maternidad del Hospital Central Santa Juana, revisó las fichas una a una, para saber si había algún cambio sustancial a alguna nueva ingresada, con alegría se enteró del nacimiento de la paciente de la habitación 304, una joven de unos 17 años, su embarazo no había sido fácil, las drogas, el exceso de dinero y el abandono familiar habían hecho de ella una mujer dura y hasta cierto punto indolente. Vio como las enfermeras del turno comenzaban a llevar a los pequeños con sus madres, para la comida. El caso de Susana era distinto, ella tenía horarios muy distintos al resto, la idea era no dejarla sola, cosa que no saliera del hospital, ni tampoco hiciera alguna cosa de la cual el persona pudiera arrepentirse - __**Buenos días Susana, que tal tu día**__ - La oji-azul la observo de medio lado - __**Pésimo, desde que estoy en este hospital**__ - la rubia enfermera tragó en seco, Susana era... Era tan especial - __**Supe que tu hijo nació anoche, esta... ¿feliz? **__- dijo con cautela, la joven se dio la vuelta al escuchar la pregunta - __**¡oh! si, rebosante, casi eufórica **__- las palabras que expresaba la joven eran cortantes - __**Bien me alegro por ti, más tarde traerán al pequeño sol **__- antes de salir de habitación escuchó - __**Será mejor que no lo vea nunca.**_

**Me pregunto por qué me enviaste a ella** - Fue una pregunta que no tuvo retorno, mientras volvía a degustar el café, a veces se preguntaba por qué había tanta gente en el mundo que despreciaba a esas hermosas criaturitas y habían otros, que por más que lo deseaban no podían ser parte de esa pequeña vida - Al menos eso me lo puedes responder - dijo hablando hacia el cielo, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta... Volvió a recordar.

_**Cariño llevamos meses sin cuidarnos...**__ - El castaño salía del baño, con una toalla envuelta a la cintura - __**No lo sé, te parece que vamos a ver Stear**__ - el hombre con un poco de preocupación en la mirada - __**está bien, vamos**__ - Sonrió - __**pero mientras tanto sigamos intentado.**_

_**Haremos un par de exámenes para descartar**__ - ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en la consulta de su amigo de la infancia - __**Entonces... Preliminarmente, que crees que sea **__- Stear los miró fijo - __**Ambos son sanos y no tiene historial alguna enfermedad que provoque esto... Eso nos deja con tres posibilidades. La primera es que estés tan ansiosa de ser madre, que tu organismo lo esté evitando. La segunda **__- los observo a ambos y sonrió -__** es que simplemente hayan tenido muy mala suerte**__ - rieron todos -__** y la tercera es que haya un problema de fertilidad... De todas maneras con estos exámenes podremos descartar.**_

Suspiró, el café estaba helado y el cielo estaba oscuro era hora de ir a dormir, pero aun rondaba en su cabeza como podría hacer con esa mujer, odiaba al pobre pequeño... Pero ¿Por qué? y ¿qué hacer?

_**Bien Susana, es hora de darle pecho al pequeño sol **__- La rubia en la cama se cubrió el cuerpo y otra enfermera llamaba a la que cargaba al pequeño, Candy se encontraba en su ruta diaria de revisión -__** No te parece hermoso, lo dejaré un momento aquí, tu prepárate mientras tanto**__ - Susana comenzó a sudar frio y observaba de niño de forma fija -__** ¡Dije que no lo quería aquí!**__ - Candy en un movimiento rápido tomo al niño, cuando la rubia le daba un golpe a la cuna pediátrica y la botada de bruces, con el sonido del metal que retumbo en el pasillo a Doctora Elroy se apresuró - __**¿Qué pasa?**_

Había sido el momento justo, que estaría pasando por la cabeza de esa joven, se detuvo un momento, abrió su computadora y en el buscador ingresó - _**Susana Marlow **_- era algo un poco psicopático, hacer una búsqueda de una paciente en la red, cuando se desplegaron las ventanas que indicaban artículos de periódicos recientes - _**Susana Marlow, denuncia a su padre por abusos reiterados**_ - un artículo siniestro de hace algunos meses - _**Juicio en contra Roberth Marlow, sale absuelto por falta de pruebas **_- la niña cargaba con un gran peso y la injusticia de una sociedad enferma - _**Nuevas pruebas en contra de Marlow, exámenes de ADN revelan que el hijo de Susana es de su padre **_- pobre chica, ella había sido afortunada.

_**Estás nerviosa**__ - ella besó su mano y la posó en su rostro - __**Vamos a ver cuáles son los resultados**__ - Un teléfono sonó -__** Hola, dime... ¿Qué? **__- el joven castaño observó a su acompañante al borde del llanto - __**Candy... Mis padres... Mis padres...**__ - Ella lo abrazó e instintivamente lo sacó de un tirón. En lo personal no sabía lo que era tener familia, había crecido en un orfanato y salió de ahí becada por sus buenas notas y comportamiento angelical, no había tenido mayor vínculo con nadie, solo cuando se enamoró de Terry - __**Dame las llaves **__- Candy manejó de forma rápida hasta la casa, ahí esperaba Karen, Alberth y la pequeña María -__** La avioneta de nuestros padres... Se perdió, no los han encontrado **__- Era un duro golpe, verdaderamente no sabría cómo se sentiría sí llegase a perder al castaño de sus sueños. En la tarde se habían enterado que la avioneta se estrelló contra unas rocas, el tanque de combustible tenía una fuga que lo dejó sin carga, llevando a caer en seco el aparato, ambos ocupantes habían muerto instantáneamente._

Se dio una ducha larga, el agua que escurría por su cuerpo no lograba que la rubia se calmase, en su estómago aún estaba la sensación de que algo debía hacer con esa niña... El pequeño sol no era culpable de las atrocidades humanas, si tan solo ella pudiera...

_Habían pasado meses después de la muerte de los padres de Terry y siendo sinceros no había día en que él no recordase a su familia, con mayor razón luego de la muerte de la pequeña María, un poco para olvidar, un poco para salir de aquella rutina, aquella mañana de enero tomó su mano y la beso - __**Vamos por los exámenes hoy**__ - El castaño tomó la idea con una sonrisa amplia - __**por supuesto**__ - se quedaron unos minutos más en la cama, jugando como niños pequeños, hasta que se dispusieron a ir a la clínica. La llegada a ella fue rápido y desde ahí nuevamente un golpe duro noqueaba al castaño __**- Lo lamento chicos, Candy es estéril**__ - fue un balde de agua fría, no conforme con todas las tragedias que habían ocurrido en los últimos meses, se adjuntaba que era una mujer infértil e incapaz de concebir vida en mi interior, una vez más confirmaba que no merecía a mi marido, el solo tomó mis manos, las besó tiernamente y me sonrió -__** Siempre podemos adoptar**__ - mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, no sé si por la pena de ser una mujer vacía o por el amor que pude confirmar una vez que tenía mi marido. _

Se observó en el espejo una vez más, curvó su vientre y sonrió... Que no daría por ser una madre, pero su condición de ángel enviado del cielo no se lo permitía - **Dios... Tal vez pido un imposible... Pero déjame saber la dicha de ser madre** - la ciudad quedó en penumbras y supo que era momento de descansar de la aventura que fue su día. Ya mañana Dios haría su obra nuevamente.

Llegó al hospital y se dirigió a la habitación de Susana - **Necesito hablar contigo** - La oji-azul la observó con rabia - **Si me vas a decir que mi hijo es una bendición o que soy una mujer maldita, ahórrate las palabras enfermera **- Candy negó con su cabeza **- He seguido tu historia por los periódicos, he visto lo maldito que fue tu padre... Pero eso no justifica que le hagas daño al pequeño sol **- Susana un poco hastiada de las palabras de su interlocutora, solo desvió la mirada y respondió - **A ese mocoso, lo daré en adopción, solo estoy esperando mi alta **- Candy respiró hondo, ya sabía que esta niña no cambiaría de opinión - **Bien, has lo que quieras, pelearé por la custodia del pequeño** - la joven paciente la observó con malicia - **Donde te firmo los papeles para que te quedes con él** - Que santos demonios estaba haciendo, se supone que ella estaba de paso en este lugar, no podía cargar con una vida aunque lo deseara con toda intensidad - **No te preocupes, volveré con la documentación**.

Al salir del cuarto respiró hondo, ella no podía adoptar al pequeño - **Candy a mi oficina** - la Doctora Elroy le llamaba, y con el ceño fruncido - **Señorita candice, escuché su conversación con Susana** - La rubia sudaba en frio - **Doctora, yo...** - La anciana la observó por unos momentos **- No debería apoyar su moción, usted y yo sabemos que no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar, pero no puedo dejar que esta chiquilla loca se quede con el inocente, hablaré, al final el sería un angelito más en el cielo** - Por fin pudo respirar en paz, su superior la había apoyado y se había comprometido, ahora era necesario arreglar el departamento y volver a hacer una vida mediamente normal mientras se pudiera, lo único que le faltaba era su amor, aquel que vio morir al pie de la azotea hace unos meses - **Terry espero no te estés quemando en el infierno.**

Un hombre castaño y de etiqueta caminaba por la calle, en el trayecto desde la salida de su lujosa casa en el centro la ciudad recibiría una señal, aquella que le indicaría su primera víctima, transcurridos un par de pasos un sobre color rojo se presentó ante él, con una sonrisa ladeada revisó el contenido - **Así que este es mi primer caso... Y quieres que cometa suicidio, para tenerlo entre tus filas... Perfecto señor, en una semana este mal nacido, será un madero más en el horno del infierno.**

Segundo capitulo terminado :)

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y desde ahora, vamos a ver un caso por cada par de personajes en la historias... Tal vez algunos vayan directo al infierno, tal vez otros al cielo y porque no algunos vuelvan a verse.

Saludos a las chicas que dejaron sus rew, gracias a Liz Carter y a

Dudas o consultas, estamos para responderlas al 800391391 xD

Saludines Anngel


End file.
